Remembranza
by Marice Nieve
Summary: Serie de viñetas centradas en el personaje de Robert Lightwood. "Echas la vista atrás, al momento de tu corta infancia donde empezaste a verle el sentido a la vida. Los recuerdos son como las piezas de un puzzle, si los unes todos, quizá puedas ver si tu vida está completa...o rota en mil pedazos."
1. Un amigo

Esta historia, que estará formada por una serie de viñetas enfocadas principalmente en el personaje de Robert Lightwood (empezando desde la infancia, terminando en... aun no lo sé, depende del exito), surge de una noche en la que terminé un poco quemada por una serie de comentarios que leí sobre este personaje que, a mi personalmente, me encanta.

Sobra decir que el universo de Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, tributos a Clare.

* * *

**_Remembranza_**

_Septiembre de 1972, en Alicante, Idris. _

**_Un amigo. _**

Todos los días, su madre lo despierta cariñosamente. Entra en su habitación y abre la ventana para que entre la luz. Entonces, el pequeño Robert se esconde bajo las sábanas, no principalmente porque lo molesten los rayos de sol, sino porque sabe que su madre ira hasta su cama, le apartará la sábana de la cara y le dará un beso en la frente después de decirle: _Es hora de comenzar un nuevo día._

Durante la mañana, suele entretenerse jugando con soldaditos de madera mientras oye a su madre tararear una canción en la cocina. Después, ella acude al salón donde él juega, y se sienta un rato a su lado con un libro de cuentos en el regazo que usa para enseñarlo a leer y a escribir, pues aunque podría haberlo hecho, Phoebe nunca llevó a su hijo al jardín de infancia. Por la tarde, su padre llega del trabajo y recibe a Robert con los brazos abiertos. Él corre a engancharse del cuello de Andrew, y este lo zarandea y la de mil vueltas hasta que su madre le pide alegremente que pare si no quieren terminar mareados. Cuando es la hora de irse a dormir, normalmente es su padre quien va a contarle alguna historia o a enseñarle las runas del Libro Gris. Sus historias siempre tratan sobre Cazadores de Sombras, Robert ya sabe perfectamente quien es Jonathan Cazador de Sombras, conoce los Instrumentos Mortales y al Ángel Raziel, al igual que identifica perfectamente bastantes runas, y no ve la hora de hacerse mayor para poder marcarlas en su piel.

Sí, Robert es un niño feliz…aunque tal vez un poco extraño a ojos de los demás niños. Robert es tímido, prefiere quedarse en casa antes que salir a jugar a la plaza de la Cisterna con los demás. Una vez, un niño llamado Stephen, un poco más pequeño que él, lo convenció para que jugase al escondite. Robert se escondió tan bien debajo del puente Merryweather que sus compañeros de juego se olvidaron de buscarlo.

A pesar de todo, no sabe lo que es sentir miedo. Por eso, cuando su madre un día le dice que ya es mayor y tiene que ir a la escuela con los demás niños, Robert se asusta.

Esa mañana, cuando Phoebe abre la ventana y deja paso a la luz del sol, el niño ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarse bajo las sábanas, y cuando su madre le dice que ya es hora de comenzar un nuevo día, Robert desea que ese día acabe pronto.

El trayecto desde su casa a la escuela se le pasa muy rápido, sin embargo, cuando su madre se despide de él recordándole que tiene que portarse bien, el tiempo empieza a pasar de forma lenta, tanto que cuando suena la campana que indica que los niños han de entrar a clase, Robert tiene la sensación de haber estado esperando en la fila durante horas. Cuando por fin entra en el aula, Robert se percata de que los pupitres son para dos personas, y todos sus compañeros parecen tener una pareja, así que él se sienta en uno que queda libre en la última fila y, justo cuando pensaba que pasaría todo el día solo, un niño un poco más alto que él, de pelo castaño rizado, que al parecer se había quedado rezagado, entra en el aula y camina derecho a sentarse junto a él, en el único hueco libre que queda. Robert supone que lo correcto es saludar a ese niño, pero en ese momento, una mujer mayor entra en la clase y da unos golpecitos en la pizarra para que todos guarden silencio.

–Buenos días a todos –dice la mujer alegremente cuando al cabo de poco tiempo cesan los murmullos –me llamo Lydia y voy a ser vuestra maestra durante este curso –añade, sonriendo.

Robert decide que le cae bien la maestra Lydia. En cierto modo, le recuerda a su abuela Catia. Y la abuela Cat es muy buena. Sabe hacer monas y tortitas de naranja.

A pesar de todo, aquella hora de clase que no es más que una presentación, resulta aburrida. Todos los niños se dedican a decir cómo se llaman, cuántos años tienen y si sus hermanos o hermanas estudian en la escuela. Él dice simplemente, no sin esfuerzo, que se llama Robert Lightwood y al igual que todos tiene siete años. Momentos después se entera de que su compañero de pupitre se llama Michael Wayland y parece tener problemas para estar allí sentado. Michael mira a la maestra Lydia con expresión aburrida mientras se dedica a enrollarse los dedos con una goma elástica. Eso molesta un poco a Robert, su madre le ha enseñado que hay que tener respeto con las personas mayores.

Cuando Phoebe lo recoge en la entrada de la escuela, le pregunta cómo le ha ido. Robert responde que le ha ido bien, aunque he realidad, no se ha sentido muy a gusto en ningún momento.

–Mañana te ira mejor, Robbie –le dice su madre en todo consolador. Robert no responde, se pregunta si es que no ha oído lo que le ha dicho, que le ha ido "bien". Además, si hay algo que el niño detesta más que su timidez, es que lo llamen Robbie.

Lo que no sabe, es que su madre tiene razón.

Al día siguiente, la maestra Lydia empieza con Demonología, hablando de algunos demonios en concreto. A Robert le interesa ese tema. Su padre le ha contado historias sobre un demonio del miedo llamado Agramon, sobre la Marquesa del Infierno, Andras, que cabalga sobre un gran perro del infierno y atemoriza a los humanos con su sable, sobre los Ángeles Caídos como Azazel…pero tiene que reconocer que la maestra Lydia se explica mejor.

A su lado, Robert se da cuenta de que Michael no está prestando atención en absoluto. Él está dibujando un…una especie de bulto con alas. En ese momento, la maestra Lydia se dirige a su compañero.

–Y bien, Michael ¿qué decíamos de Astaroth?

Su compañero de pupitre alza la cabeza bruscamente. Se muerde el labio. Robert se da cuenta de que Michael no sabe la respuesta. Él sí, y como en un impulso por confirmarlo, la escribe en su cuaderno de cuadros. Es entonces cuando Michael desvía la mirada hacia el cuaderno de Robert y la lee mientras contesta, añadiendo cosas de su propia cosecha.

– Astaroth es un demonio mayor, el gran Marqués del Infierno. Algunos Cazadores de Sombras dicen, que sus ataques contra los humanos son más fuertes durante el mes de agosto.

La maestra Lydia asiente, pero a Robert le resulta evidente que quería pillar a Michael. Gracias a estar sentados en última fila, la maestra no puede darse cuenta de lo que Michael hace.

–Gracias –murmura su compañero cuando la maestra Lydia vuelve a hablar sobre demonios –me has salvado de que me ponga en primera fila.

Robert se prepara para asentir, pero se da cuenta de que su oportunidad para hacer un amigo está ahí.

–De nada. Pero tú has añadido cosas.

–Sí, pero no tenía ni idea de qué me había preguntado.

–Tienes que prestar más atención en clase.

–Por el Ángel, pareces mi madre diciéndome eso.

– ¡Michael y Robert! –El grito de la maestra Lydia sobresalta a ambos niños, que se dan cuenta entonces de que sin querer, han subido la voz – ¡os quiero separados o aquí delante donde yo pueda veros!

De repente, la maestra ya no le recuerda tanto a la abuela Cat. Los dos niños intercambian una mirada de complicidad antes de responder al unísono:

–Nos sentaremos delante.

Es en ese momento, es cuando Robert se da cuenta de que su madre tiene razón, y aquel día está siendo mejor. Cuando se mudan de sitio, vuelve a mirar a Michael, quien a pesar de haber sido enviado finalmente a primera fila, parece contento.

Robert se da cuenta de que acaba de hacer un amigo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **me gusta pensar que Robert era un niño bastante tímido y que conoció a Michael Wayland en la escuela. Adoro a todas las parejas de parabatai, esta no iba a ser la excepción.

¿Alguien quiere ser bueno y dejar un review? :D


	2. La más bella

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Violet Stwy, Guest **y **Annie Lightwood **por sus reviews del capítulo anterior.

**-En respuesta a Guest: **me alegra que te gustase y te resultase tan tierno (seguro que no más que a mi escribirlo). Respecto a eso último que dices...bueno, no comparto tu opinión exactamente. Espero que con la continuación de esta historia poco a poco vayas viendo mis motivos :D

* * *

_Abril de 1975 en Alicante, Idris._

_**La más bella.**_

Una vez oyó a su madre decir que la belleza era un concepto abstracto, nada objetivo. Por supuesto, Robert, a sus cortos diez años de edad, no tiene ni idea de que a qué se refiere su madre.

Empieza a entenderlo un poco cuando ve a su amigo Michael Wayland arrodillarse frente a una niña y decirle sin ningún tipo de reparo:

– Oh, Sarah, eres tan hermosa como una rosa.

Sarah Monteverde tampoco se corta un pelo a la hora de abofetear en la cara a su amigo, dar media vuelta y marchar por la salida de la plaza del Ángel. Michael se queda con cara de estúpido, y Robert no puede evitar reírse. Claro ¿cómo pretende su amigo gustarle a una chica si lo primero que hace es compararla con una rosa? Robert odia las flores. Todas y cada de ellas. Le dan alergia. No ve nada bonito en esas bombas letales y explosivas de polen, sobre todo ahora, en primavera. Sin embargo, todo el mundo dice que las flores son preciosas. Ahí tiene que estar la belleza abstracta.

Caminan de regreso a sus casas por una concurrida calle de Alicante. Robert observa las torres de los demonios, fascinado. En su opinión la belleza de las torres de cristal, de aquella ciudad en general, tiene que ser objetiva. Robert no conoce a ningún habitante de Idris que reniegue de la hermosura de la capital. Se ha criado entre comentarios como "Alicante es la ciudad más bonita del mundo" o "No has visto una ciudad hasta que no ves Alicante".

Robert dirige la mirada hacia su amigo Michael. Él camina cabizbajo, dándole pataditas a una piedra, como si esta tuviese la culpa de que Sarah Monteverde sea una estirada. Robert quiere decir algo para animarlo, no sabe exactamente el qué, así que opta por soltar lo primero que se le viene a la mente cuando piensa en esa niña.

–Oye, Mike, has tenido suerte. Sarah tiene cara de comadreja.

Michael deja de patear la piedra y lo mira con sus ojos verdes, cargados de sorpresa.

– ¿Cara de comadreja? ¿Qué estás diciendo, atontado? Sarah es perfecta. Tiene ese pelo tan rubio…

–Semejante a una cascada de oro. Sí, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces.

–…y unos ojos pardos, del color de la miel…

Robert decide no objetar nada. Cuando Michael se pone así es mejor dejar que siga divagando solo hasta que se le pase dentro de un rato.

Es entonces cuando la ve. Pasa justo a su lado dejando una varada de olor a perfume de lavanda. Robert arruga la nariz. Menos mal que es perfume y no la planta en sí. La niña se detiene para contemplar un escaparate, y Robert, sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hace, se detiene también para contemplarla a ella, dejando a Michael caminando y hablando solo.

Es más pequeña que él, de eso está seguro, pero aun así la niña es casi tan alta como Robert –claro que tampoco hay que hacer mucho para alcanzar su estatura, pues Robert es bajito para su edad.– Tiene la piel muy blanca, el cabello negro y brillante como el azabache, tan largo que le sobrepasa la cintura. No le ve la cara directamente, pero el reflejo en el cristal del escaparate muestra un rostro fino, de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos azules como el cielo despejado.

Como si supiera que está siendo observada, la niña se da la vuelta y dirige a Robert una mirada altiva y desafiante. Continua su camino, cada uno de sus pasos es más elegante que el anterior. Robert está a la espera de que unas alas blancas surjan de la espalda de la niña y eche a volar hacia el sol.

–Ah, conque Maryse Trueblood, eh.

La voz de Michael lo sobresalta. Su amigo ha vuelto sobre sus pasos y lo observa con los brazos cruzados, una ceja castaña enarcada y una sonrisa picarona.

– ¿Maryse? ¿La conoces?

Michael asiente. Robert se pregunta por qué su mejor amigo conoce a todo el mundo y él no, aunque en realidad conoce la respuesta; hasta hace poco, a Robert le daba vergüenza hablar con su propia sombra.

–Esa niña tiene siete años y es casi tan alta como tú. Parece un poco salvaje, da miedo.

–Es preciosa.

–No tiene menos cara de comadreja que Sarah.

Michael le guiña un ojo, Robert intenta engancharlo por la manga de su camiseta, pero su amigo se ríe y sale corriendo, para disgusto de los ciudadanos de Alicante que recorren la calle en ese momento. Robert opta por ir tras él, a sabiendas de que probablemente no lo alcanzará. Mientras corre, no puede evitar pensar en lo que todo lo que le dijo su madre sobre la belleza, aparte de que era abstracta. Le dijo que las cosas nos parecen bellas a medida que nos son útiles, que las personas se vuelven más hermosas cuanto más las queremos, y que alguna gente piensa, que la verdadera belleza solo puede verse en los ojos, que son el espejo del alma.

Robert aún no tiene el concepto muy claro. Lo único que sabe es, que si Maryse Trueblood se lo pidiera, incluso le compraría flores.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **ya sé, esta viñeta me ha salido notablemente más corta pero tenía que escribirla así. Poco a poco irán apareciendo más de los miembros del círculo.

Y ahora tanto si os ha gustado como si no... ¡No dejeis de comentar lo que querais! Reviews, please :D


End file.
